Dorkair.co.dk
dorkair.co.dk, or Dorkugal Airways in Newton Town, is the flag carrier of Dorkugal. The airline was founded by some Dorkugese in 2008. The airline now operates it's hub at Dorkugal-Googolplex International Airport. The airline currently has more than 20 destinations intercontienentally. They are planning to merge with AmazingAir for a much larger profit. History In 1999,two Dorkugese residents, wanted to make an airline, that could help the people of their country, travel faster and better to places around Antarctica. So, they spent their life savings, on a brand-new Pontrier JRC700, in which, they first provided services to the city of Newton Town. The airline became very popular with the route, and attracted customers. So, in 2002, after the airline's fortune, the government bought the airline, for 52.9 million radians, and expanded the airline. The airline, now state-run, offered routes to new places, and started a hub at Googolplex International Airport. The airline is now the largest carrier there. Fleet *Snowing 747-400 (4) *Airhail A340-500 (7) *Snowing 777-200ER (5) *Snowing 777-300ER (5) *Snowing 737-800 (12) *Airhail A320-200 (9) Cabin Crowned Class This class is retained for government use on charter flight aboard the Pengwing 737-800. Only government officials, leaders and memebers of the Dorkugese Government may be seated here. The Seats are 4 feet wide, and have LE TV's with 100 TV and radio channels. The seats can convert into a full-size bed. They also have access to the CalcuLounge. This class has free snacks and drinks, and 6-course meals which the Government Officials can get for free. Nerd Class This is the equivalent to an average First Class and is available on all international flights. The seats are 40 inch pitch, and are 34 inches wide. The seats can recline to 180 degrees, converting into a small bed. The class features five course, gourmet meals, for an extra fee. The in-flight entertainment systems are provided by TonyAntarctica, and provide 12 radio and 20 TV channels as well. The class also has other frills, such as pre-flight snacks, and free drinks and snacks as well. The passengers travelling in this class have access to the airline's CalcuLounge, available at Select Destinations. Business Class This is the equivalent to Business Class, and is available on all flights operated by the airline. The seats are of 38 inch pitch, and are 30 inches wide. The seats can recline to 160 degrees, for a passenger's comfort. Passengers here can go to the CalcuLounge for a fee, and are entitled to 3-course meals. The seats can recline, but can't turn into a bed. LE TV's here have 9 radio and 10 TV channels. They also have free snacks and drinks. . Intercontienental Coach Class A, the intercontienental coach class is of 35 seat inch pitchh. The in-flight entertainment system is provided by TonyAntarctica, and features 10 radio and 12 TV channels. The class also offers free snacks and drinks upon request. The magazine offered is also FlyingNerds, and the radio is provided by Airwave Arctic. The food is prepared also by the SkyChefs, and snacks are avaialble along with drinks. They do not have access to the CacluLounge, either. Regional Coach Class This is available on all inter-island routes operated by the airline. There is no in-flight entertainment available,due to the route's length. The class features light snacks as well as beverages as well. The class also features a magazine,called FlyingNerds, which is available for an extra fee. See Also *Club Penguin AirFlights, codeshare partner. Category:Airlines Category:Transportation